Similarities
by Thundercatlost
Summary: When something goes wrong on Peridot's first real mission, she is turned into a human and teleported to a universe where she meets some strangely-familiar unfamiliar people. Can Peridot find all of the beads to her necklace and make it back home before it's too late or will her new human friend make her stay? [Lapidot, Partly a Human AU, Rated T for violence and some minor injury]
1. Chapter 1 - The Mission

_**Hello everybody!**_

 _ **Welcome to my newest story, Similarities!**_ _ **I've been wanting to write this story for a VERY long time. I hadn't managed to find the time until now. Hopefully you enjoy it just as much I do while writing it.**_

 _ **Being my third current story that I'm writing, it may take a while to come out. Forgive me it I take four or five weeks - I'm going to try to write this as quick as I can while still trying to keep it at my regular quality.**_

 _ **I'm not great at writing first chapters so please forgive me that it's pretty short. I tried my hardest!**_

 _ **If you enjoy it, be sure to follow so you don't miss anything. Also, please leave a review - I 'd love to hear what you think!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm not sure it looks right..."

"You look perfect anyway, Peri,"

"No, I need something to make me look even better,"

It was 7pm on a cold Winter's night and Peridot, with help from Lapis, was preparing for her first real mission alongside the Crystal Gems and was deciding how to make her special debut.

"Hmm... Have you still got that bow tie?" Peridot asked, looking confidently into the large mirror before her. "It'd definitely make me look smarter,"

"Or cuter," Lapis gave a small smile, making her green roommate blush and give her an annoyed look.

"Then what SHOULD I wear?"

"Just be yourself! You don't need to look fashionable to win a fight," She handed Peridot a small box. "...And you certainly don't need to look fashionable to hang out with me,"

"What's this?" Peridot questioned, shaking the box. "Is it for me?"

Lapis laughed. "Of course, silly!" She lifted up the box's lid for her. "So, do you like it?"

Inside the box was a necklace. There were five lime-green beads that were covered in glitter and the string that held it together was a shade of dark blue that matched that of Lapis's Gem.

"It reminded me of you so I knew I had to buy it," The blue Gem told her. "Want me to help you put it on?"

Peridot nodded her head and Lapis stood behind her and tied the necklace nicely at the back.

"Wow, thanks, Lapis! It's really cool! I'll be sure to wear it proudly,"

* * *

(Two hours later, at the Temple)

"Are you ready, Pear?" Amethyst asked, her signature weapon in her hand.

"You bet!" She replied. "After all, what could go wrong?"

"Honestly, Amethyst. You can't ask Peridot if she's ready if she doesn't know what the mission is," Pearl pointed out, two spears in her hands. "Peridot. Last night, while us Crystal Gems were out on a mission, Steven told us he saw something small from space crash into the Earth. With what's been going on recently, there's a chance it's something sent from Homeworld. We need to find what it was as quick as we can and we couldn't possibly search everywhere with just five of us,"

"Five?" Peridot questioned.

"Connie, Steven and Garnet are already looking." Amethyst told her.

"Makes sense," Peridot replied. "I'm going to assume Garnet told you two to stay here and wait for me,"

"Yep!" Amethyst replied.

"Steven and Connie are checking the desert and the Homeworld Warp. Garnet is checking the Strawberry Battlefield and Empire City. I'm going to check London and Pink Diamonds Palanquin." Pearl explained. "I don't know what Amethyst is going to check,"

"I'll check the fridge and then I'll check both of the Kindergartens," Amethyst told her, a wide grin on her face.

Pearl groaned in annoyance before turning back to Peridot. "Why don't you check Beach City? If you find something, call me immediately,"

"Sure," Peridot replied, walking over to the door. "See ya!"

* * *

(A few hours later)

Peridot had checked the beach, the streets, the shops, the nearby towns and now she had just finished searching the lighthouse. She was about to head back when she tripped over.

At first, she thought she'd tripped over a stone or a twig. She stood up and dusted herself off. As she did so, she saw something glowing where she had tripped previously. Curious, she picked it up.

It was quite a strange looking object. It was a box with no lid to open and the entire thing was glowing a soft blue. I'm her hands, it felt like silk. However, it clearly wasn't silk.

"What is it?" Peridot asked herself, gently holding it in her hands.

"PERIDOT!"

"W-Who's there?" Peridot asked. She looked closely at the box. "D-Did you just talk?"

"No, silly, we're BEHIND you!"

She spun around to see Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst stood behind her looking very nervous.

"Okay, don't move," Pearl cautiously told her.

"Why not?" Peridot questioned. "Is it this thing I found?"

"Yeah, just don't move," Amethyst informed her, slowly edging closer to her.

"Do you know what it does?" Peridot asked, looking at Garnet. Receiving no reply, she began to panic. "SOMEBODY TELL ME!"

"Calm down, Peridot; you'll be fine as long as you don't drop it," Garnet informed her. "No pressure,"

Unexpectedly, the cube began to get hotter.

As Garnet and the other Crystal Gems slowly came closer towards her, she found that the 'thing' was beginning to burn her hands.

"I-I don't think I can hold it for much longer!" She exclaimed, her hands almost turning red with the heat.

"You're doing great! Just don't let go!" Pearl yelled.

"I...CAN'T... HOLD IT!"

With that, she accidentally dropped the cube onto the grass in front of her and it shattered into thousands of pieces.

"PERIDOT! RUN!" Garnet yelled. She could see so many possibilities of what could happen next, none of which ended well.

Bright white beams of light erupted from the box. Hands made from the blinding shot into the air. She began to run. Peridot's metaphorical heart began to race. Whatever was coming after her had to be something terrible. If it wasn't, why would Garnet, the most powerful of the Gems (aside from Lapis), tell her to run? What was going to happen to her if the strange light-hands got her? She continued to run. She had no idea where she was, how far she had ran or where she was heading, her mind was too busy focusing on running as fast as she could.

Alas, she was too slow. The arms pushed her to the floor and tugged at her Gem, as if they were trying to tear it off. She shut her eyes to prevent the bright light from hurting them. More and more landed on top of her and she found herself unable to even struggle. There was nowhere to run, even if she could.

There was a sudden burst of pain as she felt her visor being ripped off of her face. She tried to scream but two of the hands were covering her mouth. Some had pinned her down by her arms, legs and torso while others were still pulling at her Gem.

The pain was overwhelming as she felt their nails dig into her physical form - just because she was a tough Gem didn't mean she couldn't feel the same amount of pain. _"MAKE IT STOP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!"_ She thought to herself, unable to speak. She felt so many feelings she'd never felt before. Horror, guilt, worthlessness... This was not what she had expected.

She had failed her first mission.

The pain was unbearable. Everything seemed to be fading away. The whole world seemed to get darker and that screams of Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire and other voices she didn't recognise began to drift away.

Those screams were the final sounds she heard before she passed out, unknowing of the adventure to come.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Confusion

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Let's start off with something that is really necessary - an apology. I was kind of an idiot and forgot the old password so...yeah... It's almost been 90 days, which really sucks considering the fact that this is one of my most popular stories right now. I will update this one within a month or so next time, I promise. My deepest apologies.**_

 _ **Thank you for sticking around to read another chapter! Also, thank you for the reviews! They make my day and help me write the next chapters. Keep them coming - I read and love every single one. I like to see what you think is going to happen - you can never have too many theories!**_

 _ **Anyway, that's enough talking. Let's just go straight to the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Peridot clutched the side of her head in agony as she regained her consciousness. She had absolutely no recollection of the events that had occurred before she had passed out. She opted to keep her eyes closed since she didn't want the pain to worsen.

"What happened?"

"I honestly don't know. It's such a shame that the hospital beds were full and the-"

"LOOK! SHE'S AWAKE!"

"Oh my!"

Those voices sounded familiar to her but her mind was too clouded at the current moment to work out who.

"Hello? Can you please open your eyes for me, young lady?"

 _Pearl?_ Peridot thought to herself at the sound of the familiar voice. _Am I at the Temple? Why did she call me a 'young lady'? What even IS a 'lady'?_

"I'll repeat that. Can you please open your eyes for me, young lady?"

Peridot slowly and cautiously opened her eyes. It took a few moments for her eyesight to adjust, which was very unusual since Gems could immediately adapt to any light.

At first, she could only make out a tall, thin silhouette of a person. The overall shape reminded her of Pearl, just with a little more human-like proportions. Her vision began to clear and she could make out that this person was, in fact, a human. Although, she looked so much like Pearl that Peridot had to blink a few times just to make sure that it definitely wasn't her.

The woman was tall and thin, though still not as thin as Pearl was. Her nose was much like Connie's but a little longer and pointy. She wore a long pink shirt that went past her hips. Her skin was incredibly pale; she almost looked sick. She help a wooden clipboard in her left hand and a pen in her right.

"You can hear me; that's always a good sign. Now, may I ask for your name?"

"Peridot," She muttered back, turning her head slightly to the side to watch the lady grab something from a nearby cabinet.

She appeared to be in a large bedroom of some sort. The walls were a very light shade of red, almost pink, and there were star stickers placed everywhere on them in uneven patterns. There were a few chairs neatly aligned in a corner. From what she could feel, she guessed that she was laying in a bed, which was much more comfortable than the hammock in the barn. _I'll have to inform Lapis about these 'beds'._ She thought.

"Thank you, Peridot." The woman scribbled her name down the clipboard. "For your information, we found you unconscious in an alley and you were in quite a horrible state. We did try to take you to hospital but the beds were full...again..."

"Miss Peridot?" Spoke yet another unmistakable voice from behind her. This voice was kind of high-pitched yet masculine.

A boy, who looked to be 12 or 13, maybe a little older, walked around the bed and stood next to the lady, who was now sorting out some medicine. The boy wore a reddish-pink shirt with a star imprinted on the front. He wore shorts that, due to his short size, went to just above his ankles. He wore an unbuttoned blue cardigan lightly over his shirt which had some form of school name written on it, not that Peridot could make out what it said since he was quite far away. Although, Peridot didn't need to read the writing to know his name.

"Steven?"

The lady dropped the medicine in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" He asked inquisitively. There was a hint of fear in his voice but Peridot's vulnerable state must have made him a tiny bit more confident.

"Because you're a Crystal Gem!" Peridot blurted out, as if it was obvious.

"She's knows!" The lady began to pace around the room, putting a hand on Steven's shoulder. "Steven, hide the box!"

"What?! Why?!"

"She's a spy!"

"That's the point! What if she knows where my mother is?!"

Peridot watched blankly as the two humans continued to argue. She didn't want to yet up but she did want to know where exactly she was and what was going on. Where were the Gems? What had happened? How did she end up in the middle of a dark alleyway that the woman had mentioned?

She broke out of her thoughts as the woman hurriedly, yet gracefully, ran out of the room.

"Sorry, Miss Peridot. It's a long story. I'll probably have to explain it later" Steven whispered to her. "I know this is really random but...would you like me to comb your hair for you? It's a little bit messy and I think Petra is pretty preoccupied doing something else... besides, it might give us a little bit of time to talk."

Peridot blinked a couple of times. Petra must be the name of the lady who'd helped her. That name reminded her of Pearl. Everything about that lady reminded her of Pearl.

"Sure, I guess." She muttered back, sitting upright for the first time since waking up. Her back ached but that was nothing compared to the raging headache that she felt.

"Okay! Let me go grab a few things first. Also, I should probably get some new headache pills since Petra dropped them all..." He walked over to her and handed her something. "We found this next to you."

Peridot gasped in shock as she saw her reflection and she accidentally threw it in the air. Luckily, Steven managed to catch it before it smashed.

That reflection... Peridot was certain it wasn't her in the mirror.

Within the mirror, she had seen a pale (though not as pale as Petra) lady around the age of 21. She had shoulder-length blond hair, that was mes silly combed over to the side at the top. It slightly stuck out at the sides. She had a white t-shirt that was almost completely hidden by a torn hoodie.

Peridot began to panic. What had happened to her? Shaking with confusion, she looked at her hands. Yes, it was human skin.

How was she a human? How did she get here? What was going on?

She frantically began to pace around the room, running her fingers through her hair and biting her fingers in distress.

"Uhh...Miss?" Steven watched nervously at her fro ma distance, the mirror grasped firmly in his hands. "I-Is something wrong?"

Peridot looked up and revealed a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Miss?" The boy slowly and carefully approached her, as if she were a tiger that could pounce at any moment. She found this a little offensive but it was understandable, considering her unexpected and quick reactions. "What's wrong?"

"...I...I'm..." Peridot clutched the front of her shirt as yet another tear trickled down her cheek. "...I'm lost...and scared...and...confused..."

The boy looked up at her, a sparkle of sympathy in his eyes, as if he knew exactly how she felt. "I think you just need to get used to this place for now." He tugged lightly on the sleeve of her hoodie. "You should meet the neighbours!"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Arguments

**_Hello!_**

 ** _Oh stars, where do I begin? Let's begin by saying I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I shouldn't have taken so long of a break from my stories. I deeply apologise._**

 ** _Thanks for reviews blah blah please leave a review blah blah blah Thanks._**

 ** _That's enough talking, let's skip straight to the story!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

"WOAH, WAIT UP-" Peridot yelled as the human boy dragged her down the stairs by the wrist. He was strong - almost inhumanly strong.

"PETRA!" Steven called. "Who's coming for breakfast?"

 _Petra?_ Peridot thought to herself. _That must be the Pearl-Lookalike's name. What if there are more lookalikes?_

Petra turned around and saw Peridot. Her smile widened a little more. Peridot gave an internal sigh of relief - Petra might have finally decided that Peridot wasn't a threat. "Would Peridot care to join us? Maybe we could discuss what happened."

Peridot looked at Petra. She reminded her so much of Pearl. Yet, that thought simply reminded her that she had no idea where her friends were. What would she tell them when she got back? They would never believe that she met human replicas of Pearl and Steven.

"Uhh...Peridot?"

"Oh! Right! I'm fine, thanks." Peridot finally answered, snapping back to reality.

"Who else is coming?" Steven repeated.

"Gina left for work a few hours ago." Petra told him. "So, just Amy is coming for breakfast."

"Amy NEVER passes up free food." Steven shook his head in a joking way.

Amy never passes up free food? Peridot smirked. That reminded her of Amethyst.

That didn't calm her nerves though.

Steven looked at Peridot, who was still a little worried about her current situation. In a sudden movement, he put a hand on the short woman's shoulder and turned to Petra. He had an idea.

"What about Lucy? Didn't you invite her?"

Petra gave a sigh. "Look, Steven. Lucy is-"

Crash.

"YO, P! I HEARD THE WORDS 'FREE FOOD' AND I CAME!"

"AMY, I TOLD YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR, NOT BREAK IT DOWN!" Petra yelled at the newcomer. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COSTS?!"

Peridot stared blankly at the new person. She was clearly Amethyst's human counterpart. The height, the attitude, the hair - everything.

She was starting to understand. She must be in an alternate universe. But...how did she get here? Why? Who? When? Her memory was still blurred. There was no logical explanation that she knew.

"Yeah, whatever, P. Just give me the food!" Amy crossed her arms. A smirk graced her lips as she noticed Peridot. "Who's this new idiot in our Crystal Squad?"

"...My name is Peridot..." Peridot muttered back, holding back her anger from the insult. She was still really confused and she needed all the help she could get - now wasn't the time to start an argument.

"Don't worry, nerd. I'm only messin'." Amy laughed before turning to Petra. "What are ya waitin' for, P? I'm HUNGRY!"

Even the attitude was an exact copy of Amethyst. Peridot smiled a little.

Petra turned to Steven. "You've already had breakfast so I'm only cooking for Amy and I. That is, unless you're hungry too, Peridot."

"I'm fine, thanks." She repeated for the second time.

What is it with this household and having to repeat things twice to be heard? She thought.

"Alright then. You two can go wherever you'd like for now." Petra gave Peridot an unexpected death glare. "I trust that Peridot will take care of you."

"Y-Yep!" She stuttered in reply. She didn't know what surprised her more - Petra's random death glare or the fact that they'd only just met and Petra already trusted her. Although, that might have been because Steven had taken such a strong liking to the small nerd. After all, everybody loves Steven!

Steven's eyes flashed with stars. "PERI CAN COME WITH ME TO SEE LAPIS!"

Petra bit her lip. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Why don't you go and see Greg?"

Steven growled a little. "Fine." Steven clutched Peridot's wrist and squeezed it inhumanly hard. "Come on, Peridot. Let's go."

As she was dragged out of the house by the small boy, Amy gave her a little salute. Perhaps Steven had done the same to Amy before.

The moment they got out of the door, Peridot marvelled at the sight of the street.

Every house seemed to be like a mansion or a castle, like things she had seen some of the rich, uptight people in Camp Pining Hearts in. How much money did these people h- _Ouch._

"So...uhh...would you mind...loosening your grip?" Peridot winced at the pain. Thankfully, the young boy immediately let go.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to hold your wrist that tight." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Things have just been a little...uneasy...recently. I shouldn't have lost my temper." A single tear trailed down her cheek.

Peridot frowned a little. Something really, really bad must have happened to make this happy-go-lucky boy upset so quickly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Peridot gave him a wide smile as she followed where he was walking. "You know, you must be pretty strong to put up with such a crazy family."

"Yeah, not even I know how I put up with them." He looked up at her. "What is your family like?"

Peridot's heart sank. "Well...they're strong, talented, argumentative...and they're mostly aliens...like me..."

A confused expression crossed his face. "What?"

"How do I put this?" She took a moment to think. "I'm not entirely sure what happened but I think I've somehow stumbled into an alternate universe."

This just confused him even more. "Are you okay, Miss Peridot?"

"I'm... nevermind." She gave up. Nobody was ever gonna understand. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"To meet Lucy!" He grinned. "She's my best friend."

They paused outside of a house in the corner of the street. This house was incredibly different to the others. It was much, much smaller and was made out of wooden planks. It was darker and there were no windows or doors. It looked almost deserted, aside from a single light on downstairs.

"This is it!" Steven put his hand on his hips. "This is where Lucy lives!"

"Is this..." Peridot looked the place up and down. "...The Barn?"


End file.
